I Won't Spend Another Night Alone
by Ranma-Chan
Summary: Songfic-Ranma is having bad dreams...What will he do?


**Author's Note**  
Alright, I'd like to say that this is my first Ranma 1/2 fanfic and only my third altogether. I'd just like to suggest that you listen to the song before reading to get a better feel of everything, but that's just a suggestion. Enjoy! Meet you at the end with disclaimers!   
  
~~~~~I Won't Spend Another Night Alone~~~~~  
  
***Beginning Music***  
  
Ranma awakened from a dream shaking and sweating bullets. For the past few nights, he had been having the same dream every night.  
  
It always started with him and Akane arguing like usual. Except this argument ran far deeper than any other they had had before.  
  
This one was centered around the many different suitors and self-proclaimed fiancés each of them had and how they hated to see the other with one of them.  
  
Ranma could never remember who or what started it, but he could always remember how it ended. It always stuck with him like a thorn in his side, slowly, but surely, driving him mad with self-loathing for what happened.  
  
**Ranma's Dream**  
  
"How can you say that you can't stand any of them when I always find you with them?!" Akane asked.  
  
"Do you think that I stay with them by choice?! Or that I enjoy it?!" Ranma yelled his question loudly.  
  
"You sure look like you do!!!" Akane yelled back even louder. She seemed to have a knack for such things.  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel, why don't you just leave me?! It's not like I'm begging you to stay!" Ranma said without thinking, like usual.  
  
"Fine! I will!" Akane said. "I'll get my things." She said while turning to go upstairs to her room.  
  
Ranma's jaw dropped when she said this. "You're joking...right?" Ranma asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm not this time, Ranma." Akane said. She reappeared at the top of the stairs. She already had a small duffle bag in her hand. "I'll send you the address to where you can send the rest of my things when I have another one."  
  
With that, she turned and walked out the door of the Tendo dojo...without even saying goodbye or looking back...  
  
At this, Ranma dropped to his knees and dug his fists into the floor. He shouted as he began to cry. "Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!"  
  
**Ranma's Room**  
  
This is when Ranma always woke up. But this time, before he woke, he had quick flashes of what his life became after Akane left him. He mainly saw him in a drunken state. He felt all the pain he would have in his lifetime if Akane left him.   
  
***A star up in the sky goes slowly passing by,  
The lights below...they spell out your name.  
You're comfort on my mind and you're with me all the time.  
And lot's of feeling that I can't explain.***  
  
As Ranma looked up at the stars through his small window in his room, memories of the past three years with Akane began to replay in his mind.  
  
Most of his memories were of Akane kicking him into orbit for various reasons. Then there were those few memories of Akane smiling or helping him when some random person had beaten him up.  
  
Those times were mostly the reasons why he had finally admitted to himself that he truly loved her.  
  
He could never bring himself to tell her though. She was just so independent that he thought that she didn't need or want love.  
  
And what if she rejected him? How could he go on living knowing that his one true love hadn't loved him back or even gave him sympathy?  
  
***I won't spend another night alone...***  
  
Ranma got up from his sitting position and wandered out of his room and down the hall.  
  
He was so busy trying to push his dream and his worries out of his head that he didn't notice that he had walked to Akane's door.  
  
When he finally realized where he was, he blushed slightly and turned to leave, but something stopped him.  
  
***I won't spend another night alone...***  
  
His dream came back into his head. He realized that the reason why she left was because he never told her how he felt about her.  
  
He turned and went back to her door. He hesitated slightly, but then opened the door being very careful to be quiet. He didn't want to actually tell her while she was awake yet.  
  
Ranma shut the door carefully behind him and turned to gaze at Akane. She was so peaceful looking when she was sleeping soundly.  
  
Akane stirred a little so Ranma decided to tell her before he accidentally woke her up.  
  
Ranma moved over to her side. He paused for a second when he thought he saw her eyes open slightly, but then he passed it for paranoia.  
  
He knelt near the head of her bed and looked lovingly at her. Even from a foot away, he could smell the sweet scent of her hair.  
  
***Out of every girl I meet, no other can compete  
I'd ditch 'em all for a night with you.  
I know you don't believe you mean this much to me  
But I promise you that you do***.  
  
"Akane...anou..." Ranma paused for a second. "I know that if you had any idea I was doing this now, while you're asleep, you'd think of me as a coward..."  
  
"I wanted to tell you know, just in case I never get another chance to...I want you to know, that I love you..." Ranma looked away after he said this.  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
Ranma gulped and turned around to face a very surprised and, more importantly, a very awake Akane.  
  
"I...uh...um..." Ranma began to tug nervously at his braid.  
  
"I love you, too, Ranma." Akane said.  
  
***If I had one wish this is what it would be...  
I'd ask you to spend all your time with me,  
That we'd be together forever.  
We'd buy a small house in south central L.A.  
Raise lots of kids then we'd both join a gang  
Just as long as we're together.***  
  
"What?!"   
  
Before he could say anything else, Akane grabbed his tank top and pulled him down into a very long awaited kiss.  
  
After what seemed like hours, they ended the kiss gasping for air.  
  
Akane started to giggle gleefully for an unseen reason to Ranma.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how you thought that I wouldn't actually wake up being that noisy coming in!" Akane said with a laugh. "And you call yourself a martial artist!"  
  
"Oh be quiet." Ranma said as he kissed her again.  
  
***The things you make me wanna do  
I'd rob a quik-e-mart for you  
I'd go to the pound and let all the cats go free  
Just as long as you'd be with me.***   
**Another Author's Note**  
Anou...I just hope that you liked this one and I'd really like to get a couple of reviews since I can get sorta self-conscience about my writing. So, I hope that some of you can write some short ones and send them to me. I'd like to write another fanfic so some reviews about what I should and shouldn't do would be great. Arigato.  
**Disclaimers**  
As many of you have guessed, neither of these characters belong to me, I wish they did, but they don't. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. ::Bows before her:: Anyway, don't sue me, I'm just a kid with a creative side that's too lazy to create her own characters for her own use. If you do sue me, you'd only get your own manga back and maybe some others...Pointless...   
Oh, I almost forgot! I've never done a songfic before so I've never had to do two disclaimers...Ok, 'I Won't Spend Another Night Alone' is the property of Ataris...I wish that that song was mine since it's an awesome song, but unfortunately, it's not...Again, don't sue me. All you guys would get would be a couple of cd's. Since I listen mostly to my brother's cd's, you wouldn't even get that many...   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
